Jimmy Neutron el reto mas difícil para un genio
by demon lord 2099
Summary: Este fanfic sucede después de capitulo final de Jimmy Neutron, en este fanfic veremos la evolución de los personajes principales y veremos como luchan contra formidables amenazas nuevas estilo anime.
1. Chapter 1

**El despertar de un nuevo mal**

**NOTA:** Hola amigos como están? Espero estén disfrutando de mi fanfic de kfp, me he esforzado mucho en hacerlo, lo continuare desde luego, pero pensé que era momento de expandir el repertorio de fanfic en mi cuenta, así que bueno sin más que decir disfruten de este fanfic inspirado en la serie de Jimmy Neutrón, los que fueron niños por halla en el 2002 lo recordaran con mucho afecto, este fanfic tendrá por título "Jimmy Neutrón: El reto más difícil para un genio", espero disfruten de este nuevo fanfic.

Había pasado ya poco más de 2 años desde que Jimmy, junto con sus amigos, derrotaron a la liga de los villanos dejándolos atrapados en la era cretácica, ahora estaban por terminar su primer años de estudios en la secundaria, lo cual los emocionaba a los chicos ya que las vacaciones de verano se acercaban, Jimmy como todos los días se juntaba en el receso con sus buenos amigos Carl y Sheen.

Entonces chicos, emocionados por las vacaciones de verano? - pregunto un Jimmy feliz de unos 13 años, ya había pasado por eso que los jóvenes llaman "el estirón" por lo que su estatura aumento considerablemente vestía su camisa con su clásico átomo solo agregando una chaqueta de color negro con una capucha de tela gris, además de un corte de pelo nuevo ahora Cindy ya no podría decirle cabeza de budin, tenía el cabello más corto y un fleco mucho menos pronunciado que el de antaño.

Claro que si cabezón, no hay escuela durante todo un mes jaja - dijo un Sheen también de unos 13 años con un estilo diferente ya no llevaba su clásica playera de ultra lord debido a que fue obligado a dejar su adicción a ultra lord por su padre ahora llevaba una camisa de color morado obscuro con las magas remangadas unos pantalones negros del estilo roto en la zona de las rodillas.

Es cierto, aunque la verdad mi familia no tiene planes para salir este verano - dijo un Carl de la misma edad que sus amigos, ya no llevaba su estilo de niño ñoño, además de bajar unos cuantos kilos de peso y también había crecido, llevaba puesta una playera holgada de color verde oscuro y unos pantalones de mezclilla, además de traer lentes de contacto.

Sabes Carl ahora que lo pienso, la mía tampoco - dijo Jimmy serio.

Mi papá dice que iremos a visitar a unos parientes en México, pero la verdad no se si quiero ir aunque mi abue prepara una deliciosa comida, siempre me aburro con sus historias - dijo Sheen un poco desanimado

Sabes Sheen, ahora que recuerdo la NASA descubrió recientemente un sistema solar a unos cuantos años luz del nuestro, un poco más lejos que próxima centaury, hay algunos planetas como la tierra que podían tener vida, tal vez podríamos ir a investigar un poco - dijo Jimmy alegre.

Ciencia en vacaciones! Estás loco cabezón! - dijo Sheen enojado

Tranquilo ir a investigar solo es una expresión, es cierto, iré a recolectar unas muestras, pero también podemos hacer una especie de campamento, que más divertido que pasar las vacaciones en un planeta solo para nosotros? - dijo Jimmy feliz.

Ultra wow ya poniéndolo así me agrada la idea cabezón - dijo Sheen feliz.

Jaja no te había oído decir la palabra "ultra" desde hace mucho Sheen - dijo Jimmy feliz

Bueno aunque mi fanatismo por ultra lord disminuyo mucho, aun pienso que es un héroe super - dijo feliz.

Yo también voy con ustedes chicos, espero no ser alérgico a nada en ese planeta - dijo Carl feliz.

Bien está decidido, iremos mañana justo después del ultimo día de clases, les parece? - dijo Jimmy animado

Ir a donde nerdtron? - dijo una Cindy más crecida con su típica cola de caballo solo que ahora ella usaba un estilo más maduro de ropa, llevaba una blusa de color blanco con una estrella roja en el centro y por encima una chamarra de piel café obscuro con unos pantalones ajustados de color negro que dejaban ver la figura más "desarrollada" de la chica y botas cafés obscuras, en estos años Cindy se "desarrollo" más físicamente hablando.

Vaya, estaba teniendo tan buen día, que haces aquí vortex? - cuestión Jimmy.

Tranquilo Jimmy solo venimos a saludar - dijo una Libby también más "desarrollada" ella había alaciado su cabello además ahora usaba una blusa color azul oscuro y unos pantalones parecidos a los de Sheen pero para mujer y unos discretos aretes. - que están haciendo chicos? - pregunto Libby.

Nada, solo estábamos planeando nuestro viaje a un sistema solar resien descubierto - respondió Carl molestando un poco a Jimmy.

Ah, así que estabas planeado irte a un viaje y no invitarnos verdad menson? - dijo Cindy enojada.

Ah, gracias Carl - dijo Jimmy serio y Carl solo lo miro en tono de disculpa - Esta bien, les dije a los chico que en las vacaciones iríamos al sistema solar TRAPPIST 1 hay varios planetas parecidos a la tierra y pensamos explorarlo y como Carl la rego, otra vez, no tengo más opción que invitarlas, quieren ir? - pregunto Jimmy más a fuerza que de ganas.

Ay, está bien iremos, solo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer Neutrón- dijo Cindy seria.

Hurra que bien, siii - dijo Jimmy en un tono notoriamente fingido de alegría.

Claro yo iré, sobre todo si va mi novio - dijo Libby sonriendo. *nota: para este punto Sheen y Libby ya habían formalizado su relación*.

Ay que asco, aun no entiendo como pudiste hacerle caso a este tarado - dijo Cindy enojada.

Yo igual me hice las misma pregunta y sabes qué respuesta conseguí? - dijo Sheen feliz y Cindy negó - "No preguntes, solo gózalo" eso fue mi respuesta - dijo Sheen feliz haciendo reír a Libby

Bien está decidido nos iremos mañana después de clases pensare en una cuartada para nuestros padres - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Bien ahora regresemos a clases o tendremos problemas - dijo Cindy seria

Es cierto, hay que irnos - secundo Jimmy

Los chicos regresaron a su salón dispuestos a terminar sus clases ya que mañana seria el ultimo antes de las vacaciones de verano, pero los chicos ignoraban lo que sucedía en el espacio a miles de años luz de la tierra, una nueva amenaza se alzaba, una amenaza más poderosa que todos los viejos enemigos de Jimmy juntos, un maligno emperador del mal, con un ejército enorme y una ambición casi infinita, marchaba de planeta en planeta conquistando mundos, esclavizando a sus habitantes y destruyendo a todos aquellos que se le revelaban.

Lord Blizzard, el planeta Zakar ya está bajo nuestro control, las tropas rebeldes fueron erradicadas por completo - dijo un soldado con una extraña armadura de color negro y unas hombreras largas que se extendían a los lados como una especie de picos de color amarillo, esta solo le cubría el torso ya que la parte inferior solo era cubierto por unos pantalones negros largos y pegados al cuerpo, además de un extraño lente en su ojo derecho de color verde conectado con un aparato el cual se colocaba en la oreja.

Me alegra mucho oír eso, creo que al haber conquistado ya este sector de la galaxia hemos terminado de conquistar la mitad de la galaxia 3214 - M ¿no es así? - dijo un ser un tanto bajo de apariencia extraterrestre humanoide, con cuernos como de toro, labios negros y ojos rojos como la sangre, una cola que termina en una punta metálica muy afilada, sus pies no tenían dedos, más bien parecían como una especie de zapatos, el pequeño ser tenía un artefacto como el de su soldado en la oreja izquierda, pero el vidrio era de color morado y también llevaba una armadura parecida a la de su soldado, pero era de color morado y sus hombreras eran negras, el color de su piel era una combinación de blanco y rojo una apariencia un tanto parecida a un demonio, pero emitía un aura muy gélida, un demonio del frio por así decirlo.

Ahora cual es nuestro siguiente objetivo general Rildo? - pregunto lord Blizzard a un extraterrestre de aspecto casi humano, solo que su piel era azulada, tenía una altura de más de 2 metros y una armadura del mismo diseño que su líder pero era blanca y sus hombreras amarillas.

El siguiente sector, es el sector 13 - A123 - dijo serio.

Bien, a cuento esta? - dijo Lord Blizzard

Bien, dado la posición en la que nos encontramos estamos relativamente cerca, nos encontramos a unos 2500 de años luz de ese sector- dijo el general Rildo serio - tardaremos en llegar alrededor de unos 3 meses, las especies de esos sistemas estelares no son muy avanzadas, terminaremos rápido - dijo Rildo seguro.

Bien, informa a las tropas que se reúnan en la nave y preparen todo para partir, nos vamos en 2 horas - dijo el maligno emperador sentado en su trono.

De regreso a la tierra, a retroville los chicos salían de la escuela secundaria yendo juntos a casa como de costumbre mientras charlaban.

Ya casi no puedo esperar a mañana - dijo Sheen emocionada mientras caminaba de la mano de Libby.

Si será un lindo viaje, por cierto Jimmy ya tienes la cuartada? - pregunto Carl calmado.

Claro les diré que fuimos a estudiar a una escuela de verano - dijo calmado.

Bien y exactamente a que planeta de ese sistema iremos Neutrón? Según se ese sistema solar tiene por lo menos 7 planetas parecidos a la tierra - dijo Cindy seria.

Si es cierto pero solo 3 orbitan en la zona "ricitos de oro" - dijo Jimmy aclarando.

Entonces ricitos de oro vive en esa zona? - dijo Carl.

Jaja no Carl así se le llama a la zona habitable en la que orbita un planeta alrededor de su estrella, es la zona que no es muy fría ni muy caliente, tiene una temperatura óptima para albergar agua en sus 3 estados, por lo que las posibilidades de que tengan vida son muy altas - explico Jimmy concretamente.

Ahhhhh ya entendí - dijo Carl calmado.

Entonces a cual iremos? - cuestiono Libby.

Pues iremos a TRAPPIST 1f es el planeta que de acuerdo a los cálculos es el más probable en ostentar vida compleja - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Pero nerdtron que esos planetas no están anclados por marea? - pregunto Cindy.

No te preocupes ya considere las temperaturas extremas que eso significa, estaremos bien si nos quedamos en la zona de penumbra, no te preocupes Vortex ya hice los números, todo está calculado - dijo Jimmy calmado y confiado.

Bien eso espero, no quiero ninguna sorpresa desagradable después - dijo Cindy dirigiéndose a casa - vamos Libby, hay que estudiar - dijo Cindy molesta.

Bien, hasta luego Vortex - dijo Jimmy no muy feliz - vamos chicos necesito ayuda para preparar el viaje.

Jimmy y sus amigos llegaron hasta su laboratorio y de repente Sheen hablo.

Oye cabezón y cuando le vas a decir a Cindy que te gusta? - pregunto Sheen haciendo saltar de la impresión a Jimmy.

Y por qué piensas que me gusta? - pregunto Jimmy sonrojado.

Es obvio Jimmy, sus peleas constantes los delatan siempre - dijo Carl calmado.

Ya es tiempo de dejar eso atrás no crees Jimmy? - pregunto Sheen calmado.

Escuchen chicos, tal vez es cierto que ella a veces me... Distrae un poco pero... Ha no sé, es complicado, no me siento listo para decirle nada, es todo - dijo Jimmy desanimado.

Paralelamente al otro lado de la calle Cindy y Libby sostenían una conversación similar a la de los chicos.

Entonces Cindy, cuando se lo dirás a Jimmy? - pregunto Libby calmada.

Decirle que? - pregunto Cindy

Que te gusta - dijo Libby tomando por sorpresa a Cindy.

Ah, qué? Estas loca? a mí no me gusta Nerdtron - dijo la rubia sonrojada y nerviosa.

Ya Cindy finges que no te gusta prácticamente desde siempre, toda la primaria se la pasaron en una relación enferma de amor/odio, te tienes que decidir, te gusta o no? - sentencio Libby a manera de ultimátum.

Ah... Bueno... Es que yo... Ay esta bien, si me gusta Neutrón, pero no sé qué decir, siempre que intento hablarle me ignora o peleamos por alguna estúpida razón - dijo Cindy frustrada.

Hay Cindy, al menos ya lo reconociste, eso es un avance, lo siguiente que debes hacer es dejar tu enorme orgullo a un lado e intentar ser más amable con él, yo sé que el siente lo mismo por ti, solo debes hacer que ese sentimiento se acentué más - dijo Libby sonriendo.

No lo sé, tal vez puedo tratar de hablar con él en el viaje de mañana... Tal vez no te estoy prometiendo nada para que ni te emociones - dijo Cindy seria.

Bien, con eso me conformo jaja - dijo Libby riendo.

El día de mañana paso normalmente los chicos tuvieron un día normal de escuela y finalmente llegó la hora del viaje.

**NOTA:** y bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, que se hayan divertido, no olviden escribir lo que piensan de la historia ahí en la caja de comentarios, espero subir el segundo cap lo antes posible, sin más que decir, me despido, hasta la próxima, bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

**En camino a una nueva aventura**

Los chicos salieron de la escuela como todos los días, apresurando el paso a la casa de Jimmy, yendo directo al patio trasero donde Jimmy ya tenía listo el auto espacial (*aquel que gano en el cap "gana, pierde o kaboom"*) los chicos se apresuraron a subir a la nave y despejar lo antes posible, antes de abordar se quedaron esperando a que Jimmy hiciera los últimos ajustes.

Vaya estoy emocionada, no puedo ni imaginar como será ese planeta al que iremos - dijo Libby entusiasmada.

Seguro no será tan hermosa como tu - dijo Sheen haciendo sonrojar a su novia Libby.

Hay que asco, podrían dejar de estar de melosos, estamos aquí - dijo Cindy irritada.

Tranquila Cindy Sheen y Libby se quieren, seguro tu estarás igual con Jimm... - Cindy le da un golpe a Carl en el brazo.

Auch! Y eso por qué? - dijo Carl molesto.

En ese instante Jimmy salió de la nave y dijo.

Bueno chicos, ya está listo pueden subir - dijo Jimmy calmado, el subió al último junto con Cindy y esta última dijo.

Bueno Neutrón, gracias por invitarme al viaje - dijo Cindy seria - creo que olvide agradecerte ayer - dijo sonrojada.

Ah... De verdad? Me estás dando las gracias? jaja ahora si ya lo he visto todo - dijo Jimmy feliz.

Hay, olvídalo Neutrón, eres un idiota - dijo seria pero Jimmy hablo.

Jaja estoy jugando Vortex, me alegra que hay venido, lo digo enserio - dijo Jimmy sonriendo, lo cual sonrojo un poco a Cindy.

Ah... Bueno, está bien - dijo sonrojada para después sentarse en su lugar, lista para despegar.

Los chicos vieron la escena con gran fascinación al fin Jimmy y Cindy empezaban a abrirse más y a llevarse mejor, Jimmy encendió los motores y despejo, el viaje fue cómodo y sin contratiempos, Jimmy y Cindy intercambiaron algunas sonrisas discretas durante el viaje, tardaron poco más de unas horas en llegar a ese sistema solar, pero al fin llegaron a su destino, TRAPPIST 1f, Jimmy aterrizo en una especie de lago, tal cual como si de un campamento se tratase.

Bien chicos aquí estamos, bienvenidos a TRAPPIST 1f - dijo Jimmy feliz, él y sus amigos bajaron de la nave y pisaron tierra firme, quedaron asombrados al ver el hermoso atardecer del cielo de ese planeta, Sheen y Libby de inmediato se tomaron de la mano viendo el atardecer juntos creando un momento muy romántico, mientras Jimmy y Cindy veían la escena asqueados.

Ahhh, que asco, ya basta ustedes 2, pónganse de melosos en otro momento - dijo Cindy seria.

Es cierto, Sheen porque mejor no me ayudas a montar el campamento - Jimmy no obtuvo respuesta debido a que Sheen y Libby ya se habían ido a explorar.

Hay maldición, bueno creo que me ayudaras tu Carl - Jimmy volteo y Carl ya se había ido a explorar el lugar - Diablos! - dijo frustrado.

Ah... Yo... Puedo ayudarte si quieres Neutrón - dijo Cindy un poco nerviosa.

De verdad? Te lo agradecería mucho Cindy - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Bien, que quieres que haga? - pregunto Cindy.

Podrías sacar mi hipercubo de la maleta? ahí está todo lo necesario para armar las casas de campaña que construí, mientras, yo sacare el equipaje - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Cindy se dirigió a una pequeña maleta y de ahí saco el hipercubo de Jimmy y lo abrió para sacar todo lo necesario para armar el campamento, se sorprendió al ver que eran más cajas pero dado a que tal vez Jimmy lo hizo así a propósito no dijo nada y después le grito a Jimmy.

Bien Neutrón, ya está listo, ahora qué? - pregunto Cindy.

Bien, ahora hay que armarlas - dijo Jimmy yendo con Cindy y este solo se acercó a las cajas y presionando un botón y las casas se armaron por cuenta propia.

Wow, impresionante Neutrón - dijo Cindy a manera de alago.

Gracias, no es nada, solo es algo que construí en poco tiempo - dijo orgulloso de sí mismo como siempre.

"Siempre tan presumido, pero creo que eso es lo que me gusta de ti" - pensó Cindy sonrojada.

Bueno Cindy, las casas ya tiene comida y agua dentro de ellas, no hay problema por el fuego, asique, que dices si vamos a explorar nosotros también? - pregunto Jimmy sonriendo.

Ah... Si está bien - respondió Cindy nerviosa.

"Bueno ya estamos solo y aunque no lo planee, creo que es buena oportunidad para hablar con ella" - pensó Jimmy nervioso y sonrojado.

Caminaron por un rato en un bosque muy similar a los que hay en la tierra con árboles de hojas de un color un tanto azulado y pequeños animalitos parecidos a roedores, Jimmy y Cindy fueron caminando y observando el paisaje y todo parecía puesto para que alguno de los 2 hiciera algún movimiento este alguien fue Cindy.

"Bien Vortex es ahora o nunca" - se dijo así misma y hablo - Y dime Neutrón, tu aun sigues embobado con esa tonta de Betty Queenlan? - pregunto seria

Ah... Y por qué la pregunta? - respondió Jimmy nerviosos.

Ah bueno... No es que me interese, ni nada de eso es solo que... Sabes que, no importa - dijo Cindy triste - "rayos, soy una cobarde".

Pues... No, ella ya tiene novio, oi que anda con Nick desde hace algún tiempo - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Ah... Ya veo bueno... Que bien por ella - dijo Cindy nerviosa.

Cindy, creo que ya sé por qué preguntas eso - dijo Jimmy serio y puso nervioso a Cindy.

Así? Por qué? - pregunto nerviosa.

A ti aun te gusta Nick no? - pregunto Jimmy serio.

Ah... Bueno no... Por qué lo preguntas? - dijo Cindy calmada y luego sonrió - no será que te dan celos Neutrón? - dijo Cindy sonriendo.

Ah... No claro que no... Yo pregunte por que tu preguntaste, nada más - dijo Jimmy sonrojado - y a todo esto porque me preguntaste eso? - dijo Jimmy serio.

Ah... Bueno... No por nada, olvídalo, ya hay que irnos - dijo Cindy seria - "cobarde" - se dijo así misma pero sintió que Jimmy la tomo del hombro y este la hizo voltear hacia él y la miro fijamente, esto hizo sonrojar a Cindy

Y... Tu... Por qué me ves tanto Neutrón? - pregunto en un tono fingido de enojo.

Es que con la luz de este perpetuo atardecer, te vez muy linda - dijo Jimmy sonriendo.

Ahhh... Que cosas dices menso... Eso no es cierto - dijo Cindy apartándose de él.

Wow, tranquila, solo quería ser amable - dijo Jimmy yéndose molesto de ahí.

Espera, Jimmy lo siento, no, no quise decir eso es solo que... - Cindy hizo una pausa.

Es solo que... Que? - dijo Jimmy calmado.

No... No es nada - dijo ella seria.

Escucha Cindy yo... - Jimmy iba a decir algo pero es interrumpido por sus amigos quienes llegaron de manera muy inoportuna.

Hey! aquí están los estuvimos buscando - dijo Libby calmada.

Si oigan hay que comer algo no, ya hace hambre - dijo Sheen sonriendo.

Es cierto a mí ya me está rugiendo mi estomago - dijo Carl quejándose.

Ah... Si está bien vamos al campamento ya está todo listo - dijo Jimmy calmado - vamos Cindy? Volteo a ver a la rubia y esta los siguió.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta el campamento donde la convivencia fue muy amena, comían, hablaban, cantaban, contaban chistes y se divertían, hasta que finalmente el sueño se apodero de ellos y los chicos decidieron ir a dormir.

Bueno chicos yo me voy a dormir - dijo Carl somnoliento.

Nosotros igual nos vamos - dijo Libby calmada.

Si es cierto, vamos mi Libby? - dijo Sheen tiernamente.

Hey!, momento, ella se duerme conmigo y tú con Neutrón y Carl, no quiero que se les vaya a alborotar la hormona y traigan otro tarado como tu al mundo - dijo Cindy molesta y Sheen y Libby se fueron a casa separadas mientras Jimmy reía.

Eres muy sobreprotectora con Libby no crees? - dijo Jimmy divertido.

Bueno, Libby es como mi hermana, fue mi mejor amiga prácticamente desde que tengo memoria - dijo Cindy calmada - además no quiero que el idiota de Sheen se sobrepase con ella - dijo molesta.

Tranquila, estoy seguro que Libby ya lo tiene bien domado jaja - se rio Jimmy.

Entonces creo que hay que ir a dormir no? - dijo Cindy levantándose del suelo pero Jimmy la detuvo.

Espera Cindy - dijo Jimmy un poco alterado.

Que pasa? - contesto Cindy.

Ah... Bueno es que... Quería decirte... Ah, buenas noches - dijo Jimmy cabizbajo.

Hmm, buenas noches - respondió ella y luego se fue.

Ah, que rayos me sucede, por qué no lo puedo decir - dijo Jimmy frustrado.

Dentro de la tienda de más chicas Cindy hablo en voz baja para no despertar a Libby.

Jaja Neutrón de verdad se está esforzando, prácticamente hoy no peleamos, pero creo que aún no puede decir lo que siente - dijo Cindy calmada - creo que ambos tenemos un gran orgullo, yo tampoco pude decirlo así que creo que estamos igual, pero de verdad me gusta - dijo Cindy.

Lo sabía - dijo Libby acostada en su cama.

Y tú que rayos haces despierta! - dijo Cindy enojada.

Jaja solo escuchando, escucha Cindy, voy a ayudarte hacer esto, Jimmy te gusta y voy hacer lo posible para que estés con el - dijo feliz.

Por qué tanto interés en ayudarme? - dijo Cindy curiosa.

Eres mi amiga, quiero que seas feliz - dijo Libby calmada.

Gracias Libby - dijo Cindy para después proceder a dormirse.

A varios miles de años luz, el ejército de Lord Blizzard se encontraba asesinando a una civilización y conquistando su planeta, mientras un sujeto de aspecto humanoide con la piel color morado corría despavorido por su vida huyendo de los ataque.

Maldición, tengo que pedir ayuda, debo hacer algo para ayudar - dijo aquel sujeto asustado.

Zaunel! - grito una hembra de su misma especie.

Ah, Wipp me alegra que estés bien - le dijo Zaunel a aquella hembra.

Escucha, hay una nave de evacuación a unos cuantos minutos de aquí, tenemos que llegar a ella para salir de aquí y pedir ayuda - dijo Wipp seria - toma un arma hay que tratar de combatir - dijo ella seria.

Wipp y Zaunel se fueron corriendo y disparando a cualquier soldado que se les pusiera en frente al fin lograron llegar a la nave de evacuación la cual era de 2 tripulantes.

Sargento Wipp por favor suba a la nave rápido - grito lo que parecía ser una especie de soldado de aquella raza.

Zaunel debemos ir a pedir ayuda, ya tenemos las coordenadas de donde aterrizaremos, vamos - dijo Wipp a punto de subir a la nave pero una esfera de energía choco cerca de Wipp mandándola a volar y dañando un poco la nave.

Nooo, Wipp - dijo Zaunel asustado.

No voy a dejar que ninguna alimaña escape - dijo Lord Blizzard levitando sobre Zaunel y un grupo de soldados - despídanse - Blizzard iba a lanzar otra esfera de energía pero un rayo de le dio a Blizzard en la cara aturdiéndolo.

Zaunel, corre sube a la nave ve a pedir ayuda - dijo Wipp herida.

Zaunel obedeció y subió a la nave con un control remoto Wipp activo la nave para despegar.

Espera Wipp, que haces? - pregunto Zaunel asustado - hay espacio aquí ven! - grito asustado.

Lo siento no hay tiempo - Wipp activo el despegue remoto de la nave y la nave partió del planeta, los controles de la nave estaban dañados debido al impacto de la explosión ocasionado por Blizzard, las coordenadas de la nave fueron alteradas y el joven que iba a bordo se desmayó por el impacto al ver desde el espacio la destrucción de su civilización, la nave se encamino a un rumbo desconocido en el espacio, donde será que aterrizará esta nave?

NOTA: lo sabremos en el sig cap, hey que tal gente, espero que les haya gusta el cap que se hayan divertido, déjenme sus comentarios aquí en la caja de comentarios, no se olviden que a la par de este cap también hay cap de kfp vayan a verlo, les va a gustar, por mi parte me despido hasta la próxima, bye :)


	3. Chapter 3

**El mensajero**

Ya había pasado alrededor de una semana desde que Jimmy y sus amigos habían llegado a TRAPPIST 1f, todo marchaba bien jugaban, reían y se divertían pero Jimmy y Cindy seguían sin poder decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero lo que si es que se llevaban mejor, ya casi no peleaban y reían más entre ellos, entonces Libby decidió que era hora de hablar con Cindy para poner en marcha el plan de "conquista de Jimmy Neutrón", los chicos se encontraban juagando soccer hasta que discretamente Libby se llevó a Cindy a un pequeño bosque cerca del campamento para hablar a solas con ella.

¿Qué pasa Libby? - pregunto Cindy confundida.

Bien Cindy, ya es hora - dijo Libby feliz.

¿Hora de qué? - pregunto Cindy confundida.

¿Como que de qué? Es hora de que le digas a Jimmy lo que sientes - dijo Libby calmada.

Pe... ¿Pero cómo? ¿Solo así? ¿¡Ahora!? - dijo Cindy nerviosa.

No, no ahora, esperemos a que ellos terminen de jugar, hacemos una fogata y yo me llevo Sheen y a Carl con la excusa de ir a recoger leña ¿Te parece? - dijo Libby segura.

Pero... Es que no se Libby... No sé si se lo pueda decir - dijo Cindy insegura.

Hay niña, escucha lo que te digo, tú y Jimmy se gustan prácticamente desde que se conocen, así que deja de poner peros y agárrate unos hue... - fue interrumpida por Cindy.

¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Ya entendí, lo hare - dijo Cindy seria.

Bien ahora volvamos con ellos o pensaran que algo nos pasó - dijo Libby mientras caminaba junto con Cindy.

Ella y Cindy regresaron al campamento, el tiempo paso y los chicos se encontraban sentados en frente de una cálida fogata.

Ah que agradable es esto - dijo Sheen calmado.

Así es, es bastante relajante - dijo Carl feliz.

Vaya, parece que la fogata se está acabando, Sheen, Carl, ¿por qué no me ayudan a traer más leña? - dijo Libby sonriendo.

No es necesario Libby tenemos más que suficiente justo aquí - dijo Jimmy señalando un montón de leña apilada.

Ah... Bueno... Si pero... Es que tener todo a la mano arruina la experiencia del campamento y además es bueno estirar las piernas, así que no más preguntas y ustedes 2 acompáñenme - dijo Libby con una sonrisa forzada y jalo a Sheen y a Carl con ella.

Wow, oye ¿Libby está bien? Parecía algo nerviosa - pregunto Jimmy.

Ah... A si, no te preocupes, ella está de maravilla jaja - dijo Cindy nerviosa.

Mmm si tú lo dices - dijo Jimmy mientras bebía un poco de agua.

Por cierto Neutrón ah... ¿Ya viste que bonito atardecer? jaja - dijo Cindy nerviosa.

Jaja, Cindy, es el mismo atardecer de todos los días jaja, este planeta no rota, ¿recuerdas? - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Ah... Si es cierto se me había olvidado - dijo nerviosa.

Cindy ¿Estas bien? Te noto rara - dijo Jimmy un poco preocupado.

Si estoy bien, pero necesito decirte algo Jimmy, pero es solo porque tú tampoco has dicho nada - dijo Cindy algo nerviosa.

Ah... ¿A qué te refieres? - Jimmy se puso algo nervioso.

Bueno, mira, desde hace tiempo, tú y yo nos conocemos y se que a veces peleamos y te pongo apodos como Nerdtron, cabezón, cabeza de budín... - Cindy fue interrumpida por Jimmy.

Ok, ok, ya entendí, ¿Qué es lo que intentas decir Vortex? - pregunto Jimmy un poco nervioso debido a que se podía dar una idea de lo que Cindy le iba a decir.

Bueno es que la verdad tú me... - Cindy iba a decirlo pero en eso un "objeto" paso por encima de ellos, sorprendiéndolos, este objeto finalmente se estrelló no muy lejos de su posición.

¿Pero qué diablos fue eso? - pregunto Jimmy asustado.

Hay que ir a ver, no callo lejos de donde están Libby y los chicos, vamos - dijo Cindy asustada.

Jimmy y Cindy fueron a ver el lugar del impacto, encontrándose con los demás y viendo asombrados que se trataba de una nave espacial.

¿Es una nave? - dijo Jimmy incrédulo.

¿No será uno de los tantos armatostes que mandas al espacio Neutrón? - pregunto Cindy seria.

No son armatostes y no, no es mío , - dijo Jimmy acercándose más a la nave, la cabina de esta se abrió sobresaltando a los chicos, hasta que una figura muy similar a un humano salió de esta nave.

Ah... Ah demonios, que... ¿Qué paso? - pregunto aquella figura humana.

Ah... Disculpa ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto Jimmy algo temeroso.

Ah...¿ Este es el planeta Gorlock? - dijo aquella criatura.

Ah... No este es TRAPPIST 1f ¿Quién eres tú? - dijo Cindy calmada.

Ah... ¡Maldición! Los sistemas eléctricos de la nave debieron fallar por el ataque de ese infeliz - dijo enojado.

Perdona pero... ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Libby algo asustada.

Ah... Perdonen mis modales, mi nombre es Zaunel, soy proveniente de la raza yaratzin, un gusto en conocerlos - dijo Zaunel firme y haciendo una reverencia al final.

Ah... Si mucho gusto, me llamo Jimmy Neutrón y soy de la raza humana y ellos son mis amigos, Cindy, Libby, Sheen y Carl - dijo Jimmy presentando a sus amigos.

Es un gusto conocerlos - dijo aquel sujeto.

¿Y siempre haces esto? ¿Decirle tu nombre a cualquier criatura que encuentras? - pregunto Cindy algo sorprendida.

Bueno la verdad es que no sentí ninguna mala intención en ustedes - dijo Zaunel calmado.

Ah... Ya veo bueno... ¿Por qué buscas a los Gorlocks? - pregunto Jimmy aun confundido.

Ah... Es cierto lo olvide miren, mi planeta, el planeta banpa, fue atacado por un señor de la guerra, un tirano maldito y sádico - dijo enojado asustando un poco a los niños.

Ah... ¿Estás bien? - dijo Libby asustada.

Ah... Discúlpenme, miren ese tirano es Lord Blizzard, ese tipo invade planetas, roba su tecnología y recursos naturales, además de hacer a sus habitantes esclavos, se apodera del control de sus ejércitos y los une a su propia armada, y vende lo que los planetas producen a imperios igual de tiránicos y su meta final es apoderarse de todo el universo - dijo Zaunel triste y enojado.

Eso es terrible, si ultralord estuviera aquí él lo detendría - dijo Sheen enérgico.

¡Sheen esto es serio! - dijo Carl en reproche.

Escucha, yo conozco a los Gorlocks, puedo comunicarte con ellos pero ¿Por qué los buscas específicamente a ellos? - pregunto Jimmy curiosos.

Pues los Gorlocks son conocidos por sus conocimientos militares, eso es lo que necesitamos ahora, ya que nuestra razón no es una raza guerrera como la Gorlock pero fusionando su conocimiento bélico y nuestra tecnología tal vez podamos hacer algo contra Blizzard - dijo Zaunel calmado.

Tiene lógica - dijo Libby calmada.

Pero ¿es cierto lo que dices? ¿Conoces a los Gorlocks? ¿Puedes comunicarte con ellos? - pregunto Zaunel curioso.

Pues si a una de ellas en particular jaja - dijo Jimmy feliz haciendo enojar a Cindy.

Genial, lo que faltaba, el pretexto perfecto para que hables con tu noviecita verde y salvaje Nerdtron - dijo Cindy molesta.

Cindy, por favor, no es momento para eso, si lo que este sujeto dice lo más probable es que venga por la Tierra tarde o temprano, hay que detenerlo - dijo Jimmy serio.

Has lo que quieras Neutrón, me da igual - dijo Cindy para después irse molesta.

Es tan testaruda y obstinada, a veces no la entiendo - dijo Jimmy molesto.

Ah... Disculpa amigo, no quise buscarte problemas con tu novia - dijo Zaunel calmado haciendo sonrojar a Jimmy.

¡Ella no es mi novia! - grito Jimmy molesto.

Ok, ok relájate, lo siento - dijo Zaunel serio.

Lo siento... No era mi intención gritarte - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Si es que no le gusta que le digan la verdad jaja - dijo Sheen feliz.

Cállate Sheen - dijo Jimmy serio - escucha, debemos ir a mi planeta natal para poder ayudarte, aquí no tengo el equipo necesario para comunicarme con los Gorlocks - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Está bien, te lo agradezco - dijo Zaunel calmado.

Bien, chicos por favor háganme un favor, recojan las cosas del campamento, yo voy a ir a buscar a Cindy, lleven a Zaunel a nuestra nave, después del choque, no creo que su nave pueda volar - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Está bien Jimmy - dijeron todos mientras se llevaban a Zaunel con ellos.

Jimmy camino por unos cuantos minutos hasta que se encontró con Cindy sentada sobre un tronco frente a un pequeño riachuelo de agua de un color turquesa.

Ah... Cindy... ¿Estás bien? - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Estoy bien, ¿Qué quieres? - dijo Cindy seria.

Ah... Bueno es que ya hay que irnos, hay que ayudar a ese sujeto - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Ja, ¿no será que ya se te hace tarde para hablar con esa zorra verde? - dijo Cindy molesta.

Ya basta Vortex, ese comportamiento no tiene justificación ¿Por qué te cae tan mal April? - dijo Jimmy molesto.

¿Sera por qué cada que puedes le mandas mensajes, o porque cuando estuvimos jugando a ese estúpido juego de concursos, te estuviste besuqueando con ella todo el tiempo? - dijo Cindy aún más molesta.

Solo fueron 2 veces, además ¿Por qué te importa tanto eso? - dijo Jimmy confundido.

Cindy se quedó unos segundos en silencio - Piensa porque, genio - dijo Cindy seria y cabizbaja para luego irse de ahí con rumbo a la nave.

Cindy... - dijo Jimmy pero está ya se había ido - ah bien hecho genio - dijo Jimmy reprochándose.

Jimmy llego junto con sus amigos y el extraño visitante, les indico que subieran a la nave y finalmente salieron de aquel planeta.

**NOTA**: Hola que tal gente, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que se hayan divertido, no te olvides de dejarme tu comentario, acá, en la caja de comentarios, espero les haya gustado me despido, bye :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Viaje al planeta Gorlock**

La nave de Jimmy había aterrizado con excito en el patio trasero de su casa, para fortuna del niño, sus padres aprovecharon que él se encontraría fuera de casa y se fueron a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones, por lo que Jimmy tendría vía libre para poder hacer lo necesario sin supervisión paternal. Jimmy, los chicos y Zaunel bajaron de la nave y rápidamente se dirigieron al laboratorio del genio, todos entraron y Zaunel se sorprendió de que siendo Jimmy tan joven tuviera tecnología tan avanzada.

Wow, Jimmy ¿de verdad tu inventaste todas estas cosas? - dijo Zaunel algo incrédulo.

Así es, todo lo que vez es producto de mi inventiva - dijo Jimmy orgulloso.

Jaja si su inventiva es tan genial que el 90% de lo que inventa termina siendo un completo fracaso jaja - dijo Cindy divertida.

Nadie te pregunto Vortex - dijo Jimmy molesto.

Solo dije la verdad doctor cráneo - respondió Cindy seria.

Ah... Chicos no me gustaría interrumpir, pero hay alguien al que le prometieron ayuda - dijo Libby señalando a Zaunel.

Ah... Si lo siento - dijo Jimmy dirigiéndose hacia su computadora - Bien Vox, quiero que establezcas comunicación con el planeta Gorlock, con la nativa denominada April - dijo Jimmy activando un comando de voz.

Comando, confirmado, estableciendo comunicación - dijo Vox con voz calmada, de repente en la pantalla de aquella computadora una imagen un tanto borrosa pero visible se hizo presente dejando ver a la Gorlock April.

Ah... ¿Quién es? ¿Jimmy? ¿Jimmy eres tú? - pregunto April calmada.

Si April soy yo, es un gusto saludarte - dijo Jimmy feliz de ver a su amiga.

Mientras Cindy veía la escena en silencio pero con una cara que expresaba ira y celos.

¿Y a que debo esta sorpresa? - pregunto la chica Gorlock.

Bueno mira es algo difícil de explicar así que dejare que mi nuevo amigo te lo explique ¿Ok? Zaunel, por favor - dijo Jimmy dándole la palabra a extraterrestre.

Ah... Hola... Un gusto, soy Zaunel - dijo algo nervioso.

Hola, soy April, mmmm te me haces conocido ¿De qué raza eres? - pregunto la chica curiosa.

Soy un Yaratzin - dijo Zaunel calmado.

Ah claro, ya decía yo que ese tono de piel se me hacía conocido, sí, creo que nuestras razas ya han tenido historia - dijo April feliz.

Así es, tuvimos un acuerdo comercial hace tiempo, pero fracaso por inconsistencias en el acuerdo - dijo Zaunel.

Si es cierto pero bueno, mi amigo Jimmy dice que tienes algo que decirme - dijo April calmada.

Si, así es - cambio su tono y su expresión por una más seria.

Zaunel procedió a contarle todo lo que ya les había contado a los chicos.

Ya veo, entonces no eran solo rumores que decían que un tirano está esclavizando el universo entero ¿Y estas seguro que se aproxima a esta parte de la vía láctea? - pregunto seria.

Si, de acuerdo a los datos de las computadoras de nuestra armada, es un 80% seguro que venga hacia acá - dijo serio.

Bien, escuchen, mi padre tiene varios contactos en los altos mandos del planeta, le diré la situación a mi padre para que pueda ser tratado con el senado, pero necesitare que vengan a mi planeta para tener el testimonio completo y a detalle - dijo April seria.

Está bien prepararemos todo lo necesario para el viaje ¿Cuándo necesitas que estemos allá? - pregunto Jimmy.

Lo más pronto posible - dijo calmada.

Bien iniciare los preparativos y saldremos mañana por la mañana - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Muchas gracias, no sé cómo podre agradecerles su ayuda - dijo Zaunel agradecido.

No tienes que hacerlo, esta situación nos pone en peligro a todos así que hay que colaborar si queremos detener a ese sujeto - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Él tiene razón, nuestro ejército es de los más fuertes de esta zona de la vía láctea, algo podremos hacer - dijo April sonriendo.

Gracias de verdad, le ayudare a Jimmy a preparar todo para el viaje - dijo Zaunel.

Bien, estaré al pendiente de su llegada, hasta entonces - dijo April para cortar la comunicación.

Bien pues a prepararnos - dijo Jimmy calmado.

¿Prepararnos? me suena a manada, yo no iré al planeta de esa arpía verde - dijo Cindy molesta.

Vamos, Cindy todos te necesitamos, necesitamos la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible - dijo Libby.

Es cierto, después de Jimmy eres la más lista aquí - dijo Carl calmado.

Escucha Vortex, no me molesta que vayas, incluso me ayudarías mucho si vas, pero... - Jimmy fue interrumpido.

Pero... ¿Que? - dijo ella molesta.

Pero... No me ayudaras si te la pasas peleando con April todo el tiempo.

Aja, ya salió el peine, no me quieres ahi para que no te moleste mientras esa zorra verde esta de resbalosa contigo - dijo ella molesta.

¡Vez! A eso me refiero, ese odio irracional que tienes hacia ella y no entiendo por qué - dijo Jimmy confundido.

En un segundo plano mientras Jimmy y Cindy discutían, Zaunel se acercó a Libby discretamente y en voz baja empezaron a platicar.

Situación difícil ¿Eh? - dijo Zaunel calmado.

No tienes ni idea - respondió Libby.

¿Cuándo se va a dar cuenta Jimmy que le gusta a Cindy? digo los conozco hace menos de un día y yo ya me di cuenta - dijo Zaunel incredulo.

Jimmy y Cindy son muy orgullosos les cuesta aceptar lo que sienten - dijo Carl calmado.

Si pero en el fondo todos sabemos que se gustan, menos ellos, bueno si lo saben pero no lo dirán así de fácil - dijo Sheen calmado.

Ya veo - concluyo Zaunel.

Regresando a la discusión de Jimmy y Cindy.

Bien sabes que, es inútil tratar de razonar contigo, has lo que quieras Vortex - dijo Jimmy molesto.

Bien, eso pretendo cabeza de chorlito - dijo Cindy molesta y se dio la vuelta.

Libby fue detrás de su amiga y la alcanzo tomándola por el hombro.

Espera Cindy ¿a dónde crees que vas? - pregunto Libby.

A casa, si ese tonto de Nerdtron quieres estar con esa zorra verde, bien por mi, que se lo quede - dijo Cindy molesta.

Mmm ya veo, entonces ¿te dejas vencer así de fácil? - cuestión Libby.

Cindy se detuvo en seco y volteo hacia Libby.

¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo Cindy confundida.

Bueno, sin ti ahí, April tendría vía libre para hacer lo que sea con Jimmy, lo que sea. - hizo hincapié en lo último.

¿Quieres decir que...? - Cindy fue interrumpida.

Si, exactamente lo que te estas imaginando ahora - dijo Libby seria.

Cindy se sonrojo por los celos y el enojo.

No, me niego, ese tonto, cabeza de Budín, con hermosos ojos color azul cielo, es mío y no voy a dejar que esa tonta zorra verde se lo quede - dijo Cindy molesta regresando a paso velos al laboratorio.

"Sabía que si apelaba a tu orgullo te haría cambiar de opinión, no de valde te conozco de toda la vida amiga jaja" - pensó Libby feliz.

Cindy entro de nuevo al laboratorio camino hacia Jimmy y dijo.

Olvídalo Nerdtron, no te vas a deshacer así de fácil de mí, iré al planeta Gorlock así quieras o no - dijo Cindy molesta.

Pero... - Jimmy intento hablar pero fue interrumpido.

Nada de peros, esta decidido, me voy a casa a descansar para el viaje ¿A qué hora partiremos? - pregunto ella molesta.

Bueno yo... - Jimmy quiso volver a hablar pero Cindy de nuevo lo interrumpió.

¿7 AM dices? Esta bien por mi, los veré mañana - dijo Cindy para después irse.

¿Y eso que mierda fue? - dijo Jimmy super confundido volteando ver a sus amigos.

Mmm tal vez ande en sus días... Quien sabe - dijo Sheen calmado.

El día siguió su curso y ya era tarde por la noche en concreto las 12 de la noche, Libby se había quedado dormida hace una hora más o menos por lo que los chicos siguieron haciendo los preparativos.

Bien ya cargue las coordenados del planeta gorlock en la nave, Sheen ¿Terminaste de empacar las provisiones? - pregunto el genio.

Claro que si Jimmy, esta todo empaquetado y bien guardado - dijo Sheen con su típico tono de voz tan energético y alegre.

Bien, Carl ¿Como va el entretenimiento? - pregunto Jimmy calmado.

Esta todo listo Jimmy ya conecto los videojuegos a la computadora de la nave, será un viaje divertido - dijo Carl alegre.

Trato de hacerlo lo más cómodo posible Carl, no olvides el verdadero motivo de la visita ¿Ok? - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Si lo olvide - dijo Carl calmado.

Bien Jimmy ya revise los sistemas de armas de la nave, hice algunos ajustes para mejorar la potencia de armas y la tecnología de la nave - dijo Zaunel calmado.

Wow me impresionas, son reparaciones difíciles de hacer, incluso yo me tardaría casi un día o un poco más en hacerlas - dijo Jimmy revisando el trabajo del extraterrestre.

Bueno, la nave esta en perfecto estado solo, quise cooperar en algo - dijo Zaunel feliz.

De verdad me gustaría conocer tu planeta debe de haber cientos de mentes brillantes como la tuya - dijo Jimmy feliz.

El semblante de Zaunel cambio por uno más triste, Jimmy se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y recordó la situación actual del planeta de su nuevo amigo.

Ah... Yo... Lo siento, no quise... - fue interrumpido.

No te preocupes, mi planeta siempre fue un lugar de paz y aprendizaje, era feliz viviendo así, hasta que ese sujeto llego y devasto todo, sé que mi planeta puede ser salvado y hare lo que puedo para liberar a toda mi raza - dijo Zaunel decidido.

El, Jimmy y los demás siguieron trabajando. Mientras tanto en el planeta Banpa, las ciudades de aquella prospera y pacífica yacían en ruinas, cadáveres de inocentes inundaban las calle, los sobrevivientes de aquella masacre sufrirían un destino aún peor pues serian esclavos de aquel tirano, el general Rildo junto a algunos soldados llevaban presa a 2 mujeres de la raza Yaratzin las cuales pataleaban y gritaban con desesperación.

Ya déjenos ir, malditos bastardos hijos de perra, suéltenos ahora - grito una de las 2 chicas.

Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, la general de las fuerzas armadas Yartzianas, la general Wipp, es un gusto conocerla - dijo Blizzar caminando hacia aquella linda mujer.

Y claro, la reina y gobernante suprema, la reina Zorceres jaja me saque la lotería - dijo Blizzar feliz.

Eres un infeliz bastardo, te hare pagar por esto - dijo Wipp molesta.

Por favor contrólese general, no agrave más la situación - dijo la reina Zorceres.

Pero, su majestad... - dijo Wipp siendo interrumpida.

Yo le haría caso a ella si fuera tu - dijo Blizzar calmado haciendo enojar más a Wipp - ahora les explicare la situación brevemente, como saben su reino ya fue tomado por mí, ahora tanto usted reina, así como todo lo que queda de su pueblo, me pertenecen, la mantengo con vida por que en su planeta hay un recurso natural que busco con desesperación, el mineral madre, me interesa por las propiedades tan místicas que posee - dijo Blizzar calmado.

Estas demente si crees que te voy a decir dónde está el mineral madre, así que tendrás que matarme ahora, porque no pienso hablar. - dijo la Reina mientras seria, lo cual molesto a blizzar y mando a traer a uno de los habitantes de planeta la cual era un mujer joven de unos 30 años ella lloraba desconsoladamente y pedía por su vida, sin decir nada más uno de los guardias apunto a la cabeza de la chica con su arma y sin más disparo, matándola.

Hijo de perra... Voy a hacer que te arrepientas por lo que has hecho - dijo Wipp iracunda.

Y bien... ¿Seguirá sin querer decirme nada? Escuche la cosa es así, por cada día que pase y usted no me diga dónde está el mineral madre, matare a un habitante de su planeta frente a sud ojos - dijo Blizzar con voz maligna.

La princesa quedo helada, tenía una mirada fría y seria dirigida hacia el suelo.

No le diga nada mi reina, se lo pido - le dijo Wipp.

Tu ganas... El mineral esta en el centro del planeta, tendrás que excavar si lo quieres - dijo la reina seria.

Buena niña... ¡Rildo! Prepara el equipo de excavación, nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo - dijo Blizzar calmado.

Si señor, pero ¿que pasar con lo que resta del sector? - pregunto Rildo.

Hazte cargo, envía tropas a los puntos que hagan falta por conquistar, no debería ser tan difícil ¿o sí? - dijo Blizzar calmado.

No señor, para nada - dijo Rildo yéndose a realizar su tarea.

En cuanto a ellas, llévenselas a sus "habitaciones" denle a la Reina la mejor "suite" disponible jaja - dijo Blizzar riendo, los guardias se llevaron a ambas mujeres a las celdas de la nave, una en frente de la otra, los guardias cerraron las celdas y se fueron.

Wipp y la reina se miraba a los ojos pues sus celdas estaban una enfrente de la otra.

Fue muy astuta mi reina, pero que haremos cuando se enteren de que lo que les dijo es mentira - dijo Wipp preocupada.

La corteza del planeta es dura, tardara un tiempo en llegar al centro hasta entonces debemos tratar de escapar - dijo la reina seria.

Si, estoy seguro que Zaunel ya hizo contacto con los Gorlocks, pronto vendrá la ayuda - dijo Wipp.

Eso espero - dijo la reina triste.

NOTA: Hola que tal gente espero que les haya gustado el cap y que se hayan divertido, déjenme sus comentarios eso me ayuda mucho a saber cómo voy, espero les haya gustado, yo los veo el próximo cap, hasta la próxima, bye :).


	5. Chapter 5

**La llegada al planeta Gorlock**

La mañana llego rápidamente para Jimmy y sus amigos, todos se encontraban reunidos fuera del laboratorio de Jimmy, este estaba dando los últimos detalles antes de poder partir a su destino.

Bien chicos ya está todo listo, ya nos podemos ir, suban todos - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Sus amigos abordaron y la ultima fue Cindy esta se detuvo antes de subir y se dirigió a Jimmy.

¿Y cuánto tiempo durara el viaje exactamente Neutrón? - pregunto Cindy calmada.

Teniendo en cuenta las mejoras de la nave, yo diría unos 3 días más o menos - dijo Jimmy clamado.

Cindy solo asintió y se metió en la nave, Jimmy y Zaunel también abordaron y la nave despego, los 3 días que dijo Jimmy que duraría el viaje, no fue tan tedioso como se esperaba , los chicos jugaban videojuegos, Zaunel tuvo oportunidad de platicar con cada uno y conocerse mejor, además de aprender más de la cultura humana, finalmente para alivio de todos el planeta Gorlock finalmente estaba a la vista.

Bien chicos ahí lo tienen, el planeta Gorlock - dijo Jimmy para enseñarles un planeta un tanto más grande que la tierra, la atmosfera era un tanto verdosa y con mucha nubosidad.

Wow, nunca imagine que se vería tan... - Libby hizo una pausa.

¿Horrible? - dijo Cindy completando la frase.

Yo iba a decir rustico, pero horrible también funciona - dijo Libby calmada.

Bien, voy a contactar a April para que me diga dónde puedo aterrizar - dijo Jimmy calmado mientras establecía la comunicación con la Gorlock.

Hola Jimmy ¿Que tal el viaje? - dijo April sonriendo.

Fue un tanto cansado pero estamos bien, ya estamos por llegar ¿Dónde puedo aterrizar? - pregunto Jimmy calmado.

Hay una pista especial para ustedes, te enviare las coordenadas - dijo April calmada.

Bien ya las tengo, aterrizaremos pronto - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Bien estaré en la pista esperándolos, los veré allá - dijo April cortando la comunicación.

Bueno chicos abróchense los cinturones - dijo Jimmy para lego enfilarse en dirección al planeta para aterrizar.

Bien chicos, la fuerza con la que nos atrae el planeta es muy grande, así que habrá turbulencia, no se alarmen es normal - dijo Jimmy y sus compañeros asintieron, la turbulencia fue algo brusca pero al final pudieron aterrizar normalmente, en la pista los esperaba April para llevarlos ante el gobierno de su mundo y tomar acción en contra de este nuevo mal universal.

Bien chicos ya aterrizamos, pueden bajar - dijo Jimmy a sus amigos y estos descendieron.

Haaaa al fin tierra, me estaba empezando a fastidiar de estar encerrado ahí dentro como una sardina - dijo Shee estirándose.

Es verdad, yo ya sentía el cuerpo entumido - dijo Libby estirándose.

Detrás de ellos bajaron Carl, Zaunel, Cindy y Jimmy, April sonrió al ver a este último y fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

Jimmy, que bueno que llegaron - dijo April feliz abrazando a Jimmy.

Si ya llegamos, gracias por recibirnos - dijo Jimmy devolviendo el abrazo.

Cindy al no poder ver esto fue hacia ellos y los separó bruscamente.

Escucha bien arpía verde, no vinimos aquí para darnos abrazos, hay una crisis universal que tenemos que resolver - dijo Cindy regañando a April.

Jimmy, otra vez esta hembra pálida y fea está siendo hostil conmigo - dijo April seria.

Hay no me llames hembra, me llamo Cindy, grávatelo bien estúpida - dijo Cindy molesta.

No me interesa como te llames, si vuelves a tocarme, la próxima vez te llamare "muerta" así que no me provoques hembra terrícola - dijo April molesta.

¡Ya basta las 2, no vinimos aquí a discutir, venimos a evitar una crisis universal, dejen ya de pelear y concentre en la misión por favor! - dijo Jimmy molesto.

Hmmm bien - dijeron las 2 chicas algo molesta.

Bien, ahora, April podría por favor llevarnos con los gobernantes del planeta para contarles todo - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Seguro, mi padre ya les informo lo sucedido y organizaron una asamblea con los líderes de otras civilizaciones guerreras, vendran aquí para armar un plan contra ese sujeto, síganme y los llevare hasta allá - dijo April calmada.

Bien chicos, entonces ya hay que irnos - dijo Jimmy pero Libby hablo.

Espera Jimmy ¿Y la nave? ¿Y nuestras cosas? - pregunto Libby preocupada.

No se preocupen, oficiales del gobierno gorlock se encargaran de su nave y sus cosas, estarán a salvo - dijo April calmada.

Mmm dejar nuestras cosas al cuidado de una raza que es tan poco civilizada y es tan salvaje no me tranquiliza mucho, se podrían "perder" cosas - dijo Cindy seria con afán de dar a entender algo más que simple preocupación.

¿Que insinúas hembra terrícola? ¿Que por ser poco avanzados somos ladrones? - pregunto April molesta.

Pues si te queda el saco... - dijo Cindy seria.

Hay ya me hartaste- dijo April con intenciones de atacar a Cindy.

April por favor perdona a Cindy ella... tiende a hablar de más - dijo Jimmy volteando a ver a Cindy en ánimo de reproche - ella no quiso decir eso.

Argg tienes suerte de que Jimmy este aquí para protegerte - dijo April gruñendo y siguiendo su camino.

Jimmy se fue detrás de April y Cindy junto a los demás iban detrás de ellos, en el camino no se hablaba era silencio sepulcral, hasta que Libby decidió romper el silencio.

Vaya April, que especies de animales tan interesantes hay aquí - dijo Libby sonriendo mientras señalaba hacia una especie de pantano de donde se podían ver a unos animales parecidos a hipopótamos pero estos tenían cuernos como de un toro, eran más musculosos y parecía que su piel era escamosa.

Ah sí, los llamamos "bloops" son muy territoriales y muy agresivos así que yo les aconsejo no acercarse mucho a ellos - dijo April calmada.

Los chicos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser unas escaleras ubicadas en las faldas de una montaña.

Bien chicos aquí es, el edificio de gobierno, tenemos que subir - dijo April tranquila.

¡¿TODO ESO?¡ - gritaron todos asustados y al unisonó.

¿Hay algo malo? - pregunto la Gorlock confundida.

Si, que hay que subir como 1000 escalones - dijo Cindy molesta.

Ya veo ¿no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para subir, hembra terrícola? - dijo April retando a la chica.

¿Que? ¿Estas retándome? - dijo Cindy molesta encarando a April - ahora veras - dijo Cindy y empezó a subir la gran escalera.

Vaya y yo creía que Libby era la única con el talento de hacer obedecer a Cindy - dijo Carl calmado.

Jimmy, April y el resto de sus amigos subieron la gran escalera y después de una media hora lograron llegar hasta arriba.

Ya... Llegamos... Ah... Me muero... Agua - dijo Carl subiendo a rastras.

Rápido gordo... Ah... Ya llegamos - dijo Sheen jadeando subiendo junto con su amigo Carl.

Tranquilo amor lo hiciste muy bien - dijo Libby besando la mejilla de Sheen.

Bueno ya me siento mejor jaja - dijo Sheen feliz.

Bien chicos, aquí estamos, el edificio del senado, hay que entrar para que pueda empezar la reunión - dijo April dirigiendo a sus amigos adentro del edificio.

Los chicos siguieron a April dentro del gran salón de conferencias era un salón enorme un techo alto y cuarto amplio enfrente de los chicos había una gran mesa redonda donde estaban sentados el rey del planeta gorlock y sus allegados de alto rango, como el secretario de defensa y los líderes del senado, en la entrada estaba el padre de April esperando a los chicos.

Papa, ya están aquí, la reunión ya puede empezar - dijo April calmada

Aun no hijo, el rey está esperando a unos invitados - dijo el padre de April.

¿Invitados? - pregunto April confundida.

Dejare que el rey se los explique - dijo su padre acercándose junto con los niños a la gran mesa.

Bien ¿así que ustedes son los jóvenes que nos avisaron del peligro? - pregunto el rey.

Ah sí señor es un placer conocerlo, me llamo Jimmy Neutrón - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Si te conozco, has sabido crearte cierta fama en la galaxia, me presento, soy el rey Dracks - dijo aquel Gorlock calmado.

Es un gusto, ellos son mis amigos, Cindy, Libby, Carl, Sheen y el ultimo es la razón por la que estamos aquí, él es Zaunel - dijo Jimmy presentando al Yaratzin.

Un Yaratzin, tenía muchos años que no veía a ninguno de ustedes - dijo el rey calmado.

Le agradezco que nos haya recibido - dijo Zaunel inclinándose.

Bien, este problema afecta a todos después de todo - dijo el rey - la reunión empezara pronto, solo debemos esperar a unos invitados.

¿Qué invitados? - pregunto April confundida.

Líderes de otras razas guerreras de la galaxia, de las más fuertes - dijo el rey.

¿Eso significa que también los invito... A ellos? - pregunto April preocupada.

Así es - dijo el rey y en eso la puerta de ese gran salón se abría revelando a 3 figuras de diferentes especies.

NOTA: Hola que tal gente, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo que se hayan divertido, déjenme sus comentarios y opiniones, eso me ayuda mucho, espero subir un nuevo capítulo pronto, mientras, los veo hasta la próxima, bye :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Las razas guerreras**

En la habitación del gran consulado, entraron 3 figuras de diferentes especies, la primera de estas criaturas tenía forma humanoide, media más de 2 metros, su postura era algo encorvada, su piel era de un tono gris sus ojos tenían iris afiladas como de serpiente y la pupila amarilla en sus manos tenía garras largas y afiladas que salían de la punta de sus dedos a manera de uñas, llevaba puesta una armadura tipo medieval, de sus cintura colgaba un vaina de espada con una espada enfundada en ella el entro al salón, se acercó a donde estaba los chicos, los paso de largo dándoles una mirada no muy amistosa y esos asusto a los chicos

Wo..wow que... Criatura tan temible - dijo Libby asustada mientras apretaba la mano de Sheen fuertemente.

Así es, su nombre es kakusei, él es el líder de la raza Yoma, son guerreros salvajes y poco civilizados, pero cuenta con la suficiente tecnología para viajar por la galaxia, en cuanto a eso estamos a la par, pero en número nos supera sus capacidad de combate son más salvajes y un poco faltos de técnica, pero aun así son letales y muy fuertes - dijo April seria.

Es aterrador - dijo Cindy intranquila.

Es cierto, si estos son nuestros aliados, no quiero conocer al enemigo - dijo Jimmy serio.

Rey Dracks, cuanto tiempo sin verlo - hablo Kakusei con una voz gruesa como la de un monstruo.

El placer es mío Kakusei - dijo el rey saludando.

Detrás de kakusei entro una figura que parecía ser una hembra, de una apariencia más humana, su piel era color rojo, sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda muy intenso, su pelo era rubio y sedoso, sus labios eran de color negro al igual que sus uñas, tenía puesto un traje de color verde militar de un material parecido a la piel, tenía algunas protecciones metálicas en las rodillas, codos y en sus manos llevaba guantes sin dedos con púas en los nudillos, su apariencia parecía más la de una modelo que la de una guerrera, tanto así que los chicos quedar un poco atontados por la chica guerrera.

Wow, que linda es - dijo Sheen poniendo celosa a Libby que le dio un golpe con el codo.

Auch ¿y eso por qué? - pregunto Sheen serio.

Y todavía preguntas, descarado - dijo Libby molesta.

Si, es linda - dijo Jimmy en un susurro pero Cindy lo escucho y se molestó.

"Maldición como si no fuera suficiente con esa gorlock ahora también esta le gusta al cabezón" - pensó molesta.

Hey tu ¿y ella quién es? - pregunto Cindy molesta a April.

Ella es la lideresa de la raza femali, su nombre es Shina - dijo April seria - su habilidad con armas de fuego, armas blancas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es excelente, es considerada la mujer más letal de la galaxia, su raza está compuesta por puras hembras, yo hice parte de mi entrenamiento como guerrera en su planeta junto con otras guerreras gorlock por invitación de la misma Shina debido a que nosotras también somos guerreras reconocidas, aunque nunca la llegue siquiera a ver, escuche mucho sobre sus habilidades, es de temer - dijo April seria.

Rey Dracks, es un placer saludarlo - dijo Shina con una voz bastante sensual.

El... El placer es mío lideresa Shina - dijo Dracks con una mezcla de nervios, por tener a una mujer tan hermosa frete a él pero a la vez también de saber que era la mujer más letal de todas.

La última figura era la más enigmática, era alta, un poco más alto que Kakusei, un tanto humanoide, tenía un gran casco en la cabeza conectada a su cabeza por una especie de rastas que salían de su cabeza, tenía en su hombro una especie de arma parecida aun cañón láser pequeño, sus manos y su piel en general era escamosa y áspera, llevaba una capa roja y una lanza, era imponente y emanaba un aura temible y severa.

Y... ¿Y ese sujeto quién es? - dijo Carl tragando saliva de manera gruesa por el miedo.

Ah... Él es rey Yondu, él es el gobernante de la raza guerrera más fuerte, los Yautja, aparte de contar con la mejor tecnología de la galaxia, son cazadores natos e infalibles, son capaces de rastrear y cazar cualquier cosa que se mueva en la galaxia, tienen un sistema de jerarquías, desde los jóvenes inexpertos, hasta los ancestrales, los guerreros más viejos y experimentados y de entre los cuales se elige al rey, mediante un torneo entre estos guerreros, pelean y el que gana, se proclama rey.

Wow, se oye como algo que harían animales como el simio por ver quien ese el alfa - dijo Jimmy impresionado.

No te confundas Jimmy, su método podrá ser simiesco, pero esta raza tiene un gran honor como guerreros, se rigen por reglas, nunca cazar una presa indefensa, nunca cazar una presa incapacitada o enferma y la más importante, nunca cazar a otro miembro de su raza, son seres formidables - dijo April seria.

Zaunel, si existen razas que son mejores guerreros que los gorlocks ¿por qué viniste con ellos? - pregunto Libby calmada.

Fueron ordenes de mi superior, no creo que ella tuviera conocimiento del poder de estas razas - dijo Zaunel calmado.

El rey Yondu, se acercó hacia el rey Dracks y sin decir palabra, procedió a sentarse en el lugar que le fue asignado.

Bien, antes que nada gracias por haber venido tan rápido, la razón por la cual los he llamado es que un enemigo que antes creíamos una simple leyenda, se aproxima hacia nuestra galaxia con intenciones hostiles - dijo Dracks serio.

Ve al punto Dracks, sin rodeos - dijo Kakusei serio.

Blizzar, el pirata espacial, se aproxima y su intención es conquistar la galaxia y matar a quien se le oponga en frente - dijo Dracks serio.

¿Te refieres a Blizzard? ¿El demonio del frio y criminal más poderoso del universo? ¿Quién te dijo semejante cosa? - pregunto Shina incrédula.

April ¿podrías traerlos aquí? por favor - dijo Dracks serio.

Si, su majestad, vamos chicos - dijo April llevando a Jimmy, Zaunel y sus amigos ante los líderes.

Por favor, preséntense ante los invitados niños - dijo el rey Dracks calmado.

Mi nombre es Jimmy Neutrón, soy un humano proveniente del planeta Tierra y ellos son mis amigos, Cindy, Libby, Sheen y Carl - dijo Jimmy calmado.

¿Y cómo saben que todo esto que nos están diciendo es verdad? ¿Quién es su fuente? - pregunto Kakusei algo molesto.

Ah... Soy... Soy yo, mi nombre es Zaunel, soy proveniente del planeta bampa y soy un yaratzin - dijo el joven alíen algo nervioso.

¿Yaratzin? ¿Yartazin? ¡Ah sí! Ya me acorde de ustedes, sino me equivoco ustedes tenían ciertas relaciones con los gorlocks ¿no? - dijo Shina calmada.

Así es, nosotros les brindamos conocimientos y tecnología a cambio de un adiestramiento militar - dijo Zaunel calmado.

Si, pero ese acuerdo se desvaneció por ciertos inconvenientes y cuando los Yaratzin salieron de la galaxia y se fueron a la galaxia vecina - dijo Dracks calmado.

Espere ¿Mi raza habito en esta galaxia? - pregunto Zaunel curioso.

¿Que no lo sabias muchacho? - pregunto Dracks y Zaunel negó con la cabeza - no te culpo, pareces muy joven y eso paso hace ya muchos siglos - dijo el rey calmado.

¡Ya basta de charla estúpida! ¡Dinos todo acerca de blizzard niño! - dijo Kakusei molesto.

Ah... Si bueno, el invadió mi plantea, destruyo mi civilización, esclavizo a mi pueblo y probablemente ya viene hacia acá y conquistara esta galaxia también sino lo detenemos - dijo Zaunel asustado - Miren con atención - Zaunel utilizo un pequeño aparato en su muñeca para proyectar una grabación donde se veían las naves de Blizzard arrasando con todo - esa es su armada, naves, soldados, armas, lo tiene todo, mi pueblo no es una raza guerrera como ustedes pero intentamos pelear pero fracasamos - dijo con la cabeza baja.

Te equivocas pequeño, los guerreros nunca retroceden, aceptan el desafío donde, como y cuando sea, si un guerrero es atacado, este nunca retrocederá, se mantendrá firme y si ha de morir, siempre lo hará peleando y por lo que veo aquí, tu raza tiene algo de guerreros - dijo Shina giñando un ojo y sonriendo lo que sonrojo no solo a Zaunel sino a Jimmy, Sheen y Carl.

Gra... Gracias, lideresa Shina jeje - rio de manera nerviosa y se rasco la cabeza.

¡Si ya acabaste con tus cursilerías, me gustaría regresar al tema! - dijo Kakusei molesto - por lo que hemos escuchado en las historias, el planea hacerse con el control de todo el universo y su ejército es invencible ¿no es así? - dijo serio.

Si, para una sola razas, tal vez, pero cuando estos chicos me dijeron la situación, pensé que acordar una alianza entre las razas guerreras más fuertes, sería la mejor opción de sobrevivir - dijo el rey Dracks serio.

Ya veo, nos llamaste hasta aquí para acordar una alianza jaja, sabes que hemos tenido diferencias en el pasado y que nuestras razas son muy orgullosas, aun sabiendo esto ¿Sigues pensando que una alianza es factible? - dijo Kakusei serio.

Por favor, al menos considérenlo, olvidemos por un momento nuestras diferencias y hagamos algo para siquiera intentar pelear - dijo Dracks serio.

Rey Dracks, sabes que entre las Femali y los guerreros gorlocks siempre ha habido una relación de respeto, no puedo aceptar la alianza así como así, sabes que hay un cenado al cual consultar esto, lo hablare con el senado, y tendrás una respuesta lo antes posible - dijo Shina dando señales de querer aliarse.

Le agradezco lideresa Shina - dijo Dracks feliz.

¿Y usted que dice rey kakusei? - pregunto April al rey de los Yoma.

¡No! Seria rebajarse, mi pueblo peleara solo y si es necesario habremos de extinguirnos - dijo Kakusei levantándoles y a punto de irse pero Jimmy hablo.

¡Espere! ¿De verdad dejara que su pueblo muera por su orgullo? Se supone que un rey es un líder justo y sabio que antepone a su pueblo antes que al orgullo o la codicia ¿Es acaso usted un verdadero rey? - dijo Jimmy molesto.

¡Como te atreves a hablarme a si miserable insecto! ¡Te matare! - dijo Kakusei furioso mientras desenfundaba su espada y dirigía un corte hacia Jimmy, pero un instante antes que esa espada tocara un solo cabello de la cabeza de Jimmy una lanza detuvo el golpe de la espada, el rey Yautja, Yondu, quien no había dicho nada en toda la asamblea, había protegido a Jimmy.

¿Yondu? ¿Por qué? - dijo Kakusei asustado de ver a a semejante criatura parado en frente de el Yondu solo despojo de su espada al rey Yoma y este se quedó parado frente a el amenazadoramente.

¡Gggrrr! ¡Está bien! ¡Acepto! - dijo Kakusei molesto para luego irse del lugar molesto y con su orgullo algo herido.

Siempre te ha gustado ser el brabucón alfa ¿Verdad Yondu? Jaja - dijo Shina riendo.

Un pequeño rugido proveniente del rey Yondu sonó algo fuerte, dando a entender que el comentario de la guerrera le molesto un poco, no le dio mayor importancia, camino hacia Dracks y hablo.

A..cep..to - dijo de manera pausada y con una voz distorsionada y algo perturbadora, él se iba a retirar pero volteo a ver a Jimmy y se acercó a él, Jimmy se quedó paralizado al ver semejante monstruo parado frente a él.

Ah... Si... Si dije algo que lo ofendió lo... siento mucho - dijo Jimmy asustado.

Yondu solo lo vio de pies a cabeza y este se pasó a retirar.

Ah... Que... ¿Que fue eso? - dijo Jimmy nervioso.

Una de dos, o le impresiono que siendo tan pequeño te enfrentaras al rey de una raza guerrera o te estaba examinando viendo que partes de ti serían las más sabrosas - dijo April calmada.

Definitivamente lo primero April, Yondu es un Yautja bastante especial, no es tan salvaje como algunos de su especie, es más listo y sabio y sabe apreciar el valor, cosa que Jimmy demostró - dijo Dracks calmado.

Eso significa que el rey Yondu vio algo en ti Jimmy - dijo April.

Jaja no, lo único que tengo de especial es mi gran e insuperable intelecto jaja no soy un guerrero - dijo Jimmy calmado.

También tu gran e insuperable ego, cabezón - dijo Cindy molesta.

No comiences conmigo, Vortex - dijo Jimmy molesto.

¿Y qué harás al respecto cabezón? - dijo Cindy molesta.

Ya basta los dos, compórtense cuando tenemos compañía - dijo Libby calmando las cosas.

Bueno ahora que ya no estas peleando con la hembra terrícola, puedo darte un recorrido más completo de mi planeta Jimmy - dijo April tomando del brazo a Jimmy lo cual puso celosa a Cindy.

¡Deja de estar de resbalosa, bruja verde! ¿De verdad estas tan urgida que te conformas con el primer pendejo que vez? - dijo Cindy molesta.

Óyeme yo no soy ningún pendejo - dijo Jimmy ofendido.

¡Ya basta, dejen de pendejearse! - dijo Libby molesta - me da pena April pero tenemos un largo camino de regreso a casa y no creo que haya tiempo de recorridos - dijo Libby sonriendo.

Si, así es, así que ya suelta al cabezón, sino luego quien maneja - dijo Cindy arrebatándole a Jimmy.

No es necesario, el rey se tomó la libertad de preparar sus habitaciones, no sabemos cuánto tarden las fuerzas de Blizzard en llegar y nos serian de gran ayuda si se quedaran más tiempo - dijo el padre de April.

Él tiene razón niños por favor ¿Nos harían el honor de quedarse? - dijo el rey Gorlock - el banquete de bienvenida que hicimos se desperdiciaría - dijo sonriendo.

¿Alguien dijo banquete? - dijo Sheen feliz - nos quedamos entonces ¿Verdad gordo?.

Claro, nunca rechazo un banquete de una raza alienígena desconocida, andando - dijo Carl caminado junto a Sheen.

Jimmy, April y los demás se fueron al banquete mientras Libby y Cindy se quedaron atrás.

Lo siento amiga, intente ayudarte, no sabía que nos quedaríamos - dijo Libby apenada.

No te preocupes Libby, gano esta batalla, pero no la guerra, andando - dijo Cindy y se fue junto con Libby.

NOTA: Hola que tal gente, aquí otro capítulo más de mi serie, espero les guste y lo disfruten mucho, en estos días de cuarentena pues tratare de subir más seguido cap, digo tratare porque pues debo hacer mis deberes en casa, estudiar y eso pero pues hare lo posible, mientras disfruten el cap y déjenme sus comentarios en la parte de siempre y los estaré leyendo, sin más nos vemos, hasta la próxima, bye :)


	7. Chapter 7

**La primera oleada**

En el planeta Bampa, Blizzar y sus hombres estaban escavando hasta el nucleo del planeta mimso donde, se supone, estaria el mineral madre, Blizzar veia a su ejercito trabajar desde su nave mientras Rildo de acerco por detrás a Blizzar y le hablo serio.

Lord Blizzar, le informo que las tropas que mandamos hace unos dias estan casi llegando a sus respectivos objetivos de sector – dijo serio.

Bien hecho, ahora solo queda esperar para que tenga ese mineral, y todo el universo se inclinara a mis pies – dijo sonriendo.

Lord Blizzar ¿puedo preguntar para que desea usted ese mineral? – pregunto Rildo serio.

Muy facil, con ese mineral me convertire en un ser invencible – dijo feliz

Pero señor, usted y es el ser mas fuerte del universo, no hay quien pueda derrotarlo ¿aun asi quiere mas poder? – pregunto Rildo confundido.

Ese mineral no solo me dara mas fuerza Rildo, me volvera inmortal – dijo calmado.

¿In…mortal? ¿es eso posible? – pregunto Rildo sorprendido.

En teoria si, el que encuentre ese mineral y quiera usar todos sus poderes debera poseer un poder enorme, asi como el mio, cuando lo encuentre fucionare mi fuerza con ella y sere un ser invencible… UN DIOS jajaja – Rio a carcajadas.

Mientras esto pasaba, Wipp y la reina Zorceres se encontraban en sus celdas, mientras un guardia les llevaba comida.

¡Levantence perezosas! Es hora del almuerzo – dijo un guardia cargando dos platos de una pasta gris de aspecto poco apetecible, el coloco cada plato en la celda de la reina y Wipp – Disfrutenlo, habra mas mañana jaja – dijo riendo y se fue de ahí.

Ese miserable, nos esta matando de hambre – dijo Wipp molesta

Por el momento es el unico alimento que tenemos, no podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciarlo – dijo la reina mientras se lo comia haciendo muecas de asco.

Ojala supiera que esta haciendo Zaunel ahora ¿lograria llegar al planeta Gorlock? – dijo Wipp preocupada.

No tenemos un comunicador, ni nada para saber su posicion y si sigue con vida – dijo la reina decaida.

No, pero los guardias si, tengo una idea – dijo Wipp animada mientras se comia toda su comida de una sola vez aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

Yyyyy… ¿ese es el plan? – dijo la reina confundida.

No, no, voy a hacer un escandalo, el guardia vendra a callarme y cuando lo haga le robare su comunicador, asi podre comunicarme con Zaunel – dijo Wipp calmada.

¿Por qué no mejor robarle la llave de las celdas para salir de aquí? – pregunto la reina.

Por que Blizzard tiene la llave de nuestras celdas, no es tan tonto para darle la llave de nuestras celdas a esos inemptos – dijo wipp seria – por ahora solo podremos comunicarnos, eso si mi plan sale bien - dijo preocupada.

Los guardias guera de la celda escucharon un golpeteo en las celdas y decidieron ira ver que ocurria.

¡QUIERO MAS COMIDA! - grito Wipp molesta.

¡Ya calla ese maldito escandalo, tendras mas comida hasta mañana! - dijo el guardia molesto.

Hay, pero tengo hambre ahora... Por favor... ¿Podrias... Hacer una exepcion guapo? Solo esta vez - dijo Wipp hablando seductoramente al guardia y saco sus manos por entre los barrotes tocando el cuerpo del guardia poniendo a este muy nervioso.

Yo... Bueno... Es que las reglas son... - dijo mientras Wipp lo hacercaba hacia el y le dio un beso, pero sigilosamente tomo el comunicador de la cintura del guardia.

Esta... Bien... Te traere mas... - dijo algo atontado y se fue.

Que lindo, gracias - dijo Wipp sonriendo y en cuanto el guardia se fue empezo a hacer muecas y sonidos de asco - ¡Agh! ¡Guacala! ¡Agh! ¡Que asco! - dijo Wipp frotandoce la boca - prefiero esa asquerosa pasta gris - dijo molesta.

Wipp no tenemos mucho tiempo, por favor trate de comunicarce con el soldado Zaunel - dijo la reina seria.

Si mi reina, solo debo encontrar la frecuencia del comunicador de Zaunel - dijo calmada para despues empezar a sintonizar señales al azar.

Mientras tanto los chicos se encontraban en el gran banquete que los Gorlocks prepararon Shina, tuvo que retirarce por asuntos personales y prometio una respuesta pronto, se encontraban comiendo cuando Cindy noto algo y le pregunto a Jimmy.

Por cierto Neutron ¿Donde esta Goddard? No lo he visto y nisiquiera se si vino con nosotros al viaje - dijo confundida.

Es cierto, lo olvide por completo, Goddard esta en la nave, lo puse en estado de hibernacion por que estaba descargando una nueva actualizacion para el, pero ya es hora de despertarlo - dijo Jimmy mientras activo el comunicador de su reloj - comando de suspencion de hibernacion, Goddard ¿Me escuchas? - dijo Jimmy y unos segundos despues Goddard ladro - buen chico, ahora ven rapido, usa mis coordenadas para encontrarme - dijo Jimmy y Goddard ladro cortando la transmicion.

Muy bien entonces Zaunel ¿Para cuando esperamos el primer ataque de las tropas de blizzard? - pregunto Dracks clamado.

La verdad, es que no lo se, no he tenido noticias de mi planeta desde que conoci a Jimmy y los demas, reviso mi comunicador pero no encuentro ninguna señal - dijo Zaunel preocupado.

Zaunel ¿Podrias prestarme tu comunicador? - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Claro, pero ¿Que haras? - pregunto curiso.

Tratare de amplificar la señal de tu comunicador, tal vez pueda resivir alguna señal - dijo Jimmy mientras trabajaba en el comunicador.

¿De verdad crees poder hacer funcionar esa cosa Jimmy? - dijo Sheen con la boca llena de comida.

Sheen, no hables con la boca llena, es de mala educacion - dijo Libby molesta.

No lo se, pero lo intentare – dijo Jimmy calmado.

En ese momento Jimmy empezo a resivir una señal y una voz de una mujer logro oirse en el comunicador.

Zau...n... el, me... Oyes... Soy... Wipp... Me... Copias - se oia entre cortada.

¿General Wipp? ¿Es usted? - dijo Zaunel feliz.

Si... Escucha...bli...zzard... Su...Tropas...Van hacia alla - dijo Wipp seria.

¿Viene para aca? ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos? - pregunto preocupado Dracks.

No...mucho... Tal vez 12 horas...quizas menos - dijo Wipp asustada - Zaunel ¿dime que...tienes...los recursos...para poner el marcha...el proyecto "Arbalest"? - pregunto preocupada.

De hecho... Si, estan justo al lado mio - dijo Zaunel viendo fijamente a Jimmy.

Ponganlo...en marcha...las naves que mandaron...no son destructoras de alto poder...pero... si pueden causar mucho daño... Prepanses su tropas y armas...la guerra va para alla - dijo Wipp seria para despues perder la comunicacion.

Bien Zaunel, creo que tu y yo debemos hablar ¿Quién? o ¿Qué es arbalest? ¿Y como puedo yo ayudarte en ese proyecto?

Los mas brillantes ingenieros de mi planeta crearon los planos de una armadura capas de detener a blizzar, al menos en la teoria, se los explicare todo con detalle, siganme – dijo Zaunel mientras todos los presentes lo siguieron dejando la mesa donde estaban comiendo.

NOTA: Hola que tal gente, hasta aqui el cap espero que les haya gustado que se hayan divertido, perdon por tadar pero debia agarrar inspiracion jaja espero les gustara el cap, espero no tardar tanto en subir el proximo, los veo la proxima, bye :)


	8. Chapter 8

**El primer enfrentamiento.**

Zaunel llevo a Jimmy y a sus amigos hasta el patio del palacio del rey Dracks saco un aparato pequeño de su bolsillo y proyecto lo que parecían ser planos de una especie de armadura.

Bien, les explicare todo, nuestra batalla contra Blizzard fue devastadora para mi raza, el ataque fue sorpresivo y nuestro ejército no sería suficiente para parar a ese tipo, así que los genios de mi planeta decidieron ponerse a trabajar en un proyecto que tal vez podría acabar con ese tipo, el proyecto se llamó "Arbalest" - dijo Zaunel serio mientras Jimmy y los demás veían la proyección holográfica de los planos de la armadura.

Ya lo veo, es realmente una armadura genial, voy escanear los planos para poder leerlos en mi idioma - dijo Jimmy para después proyectar una especie de luz tipo escáner para capturar la proyección y traducir los símbolos y números a lenguaje humano.

Wow, es asombroso básicamente la estructura de la armadura está hecha enteramente de nanobots programados individualmente para actuar como una colmena y darle forma a la armadura, además de que cada uno de estos nanobost está programado para una toma de decisiones independiente que se activa cuando estos robots dejan de recibir señales cerebrales del piloto producto de la perdida de inconciencia o la muerte, es capaz de autorrepararce de daños críticos además de tener un soporte vital para el piloto, es impresionante. - dijo Jimmy asombrado.

Si, lo es, pero por la guerra fue imposible conseguir los materiales y recursos para fabricarla, además el combustible de esa armadura es un mineral que solo existe en mi planeta, se dice que ese mineral es la fuente de energía más poderosa del universo conocido, pero nadie sabe dónde se encuentra ese mineral, se sabe que existe pero aun con nuestra tecnología no hemos podido localizarlo - dijo Zaunel serio.

¿Y no hay alguna manera de sustituir esa fuente de poder? - pregunto Cindy seria.

No lo sé, tal vez, pero no sería tan fuerte para detener a Blizzar, podríamos hacerla funcionar usando un sustituto para el mineral madre, pero la armadura no será capaz de dar su 100% al menos eso creo - dijo Zaunel serio.

Jimmy ¿No tienes algún sustituto que podamos usar de combustible de la armadura? - pregunto Libby seria.

Mmmm, tal vez lo tenga, he estado trabajando en un reactor de fusión que replica de manera casi exacta la reacción de fusión de una estrella en el universo - dijo Jimmy calmado.

¿Quieres decir que ese reactor tuyo es básicamente el núcleo de una estrella? - pregunto Zaunel.

Bueno... Si, pero aún no tengo ni un prototipo solo tengo planos, no realice ningún análisis mucho menos realice experimentación, solo tengo los planos y la teoría y ese reactor seria del tamaño de un auto pequeño, jamás pensé en la posibilidad de reducir el tamaño a una escala tan pequeña, ni siquiera sé si sea posible - dijo Jimmy serio.

¡Oh no! parece que estamos contra las cuerdas esta vez amigos - dijo Carl preocupado.

Tranquilo gordo, seguro Jimmy y su amigo morado podrán encontrar una solución al problema ¿O no cabezón? - dijo Sheen calmado.

No lo sé Sheen, esta vez el enemigo es muy fuerte y no tenemos recursos para construir la única arma que podría ayudarnos a ganar - dijo Jimmy preocupado.

No quiero escuchar eso Neutrón, hemos salido de peores aun con menos recursos, eres un genio ¿No? Pues ahora necesitamos que pongas a trabajar tu enorme cabeza por que se nos acaba el tiempo, así que no quiero escuchar más excusas, si hay una oportunidad de pelear por más pequeña que sea debemos intentarlo, odio admitirlo, pero eres nuestra esperanza - dijo Cindy en voz alta y seria.

Odio decir esto, pero la hembra terrícola tiene razón Jimmy, si existe algo que nos ayude a parar a ese pirata espacial hay que buscar la forma de hacer posible la victoria - dijo April seria.

Mmm... Tal vez pueda usar la base estructural de los nanobots que fabrique hace tiempo - dijo Jimmy pensativo.

¿De los desquiciados que por poco borran toda forma de vida en el planeta? ¡Ni se te ocurra cabezón! - grito Sheen asustado.

Espera ¿Tu ya habías construido nanobots antes? - pregunto Zaunel.

Si, una vez, pero fueron un completó fracaso - dijo Jimmy decaído.

No importa, al menos no tendremos que empezar de ceros, revisaremos los planos de tus nanobots y eliminaremos las fallas, ajustaremos la escala y rediseñaremos la I.A para un funcionamiento colectivo y diseñaremos la interfaz para el reconocimiento de los signos vitales y cerebrales del piloto para la toma de decisiones independientes - dijo Zaunel con algo más de esperanza.

Es cierto, también debemos enfocarnos en trabajar en la reducción de escala de mi reactor, no puede ser tan difícil, además tengo todo lo que necesito para construirlo en mi laboratorio - dijo Jimmy también con entusiasmo – Se que no será la fuente de energía original, pero hasta que podamos llegar a tu planeta, mi reactor es lo único que tenemos.

Pero espera Jimmy, todo suena muy bien pero tu laboratorio está en la tierra ¿Como harás para traer tu laboratorio aquí? No puedes ir y regresar, tenemos menos de 12 horas para que las naves de ese loco pirata espacial lleguen aquí - dijo Libby algo asustada.

Tranquila, construí una nave de transporte, la equipe con robots que puedo programar a distancia, puedo decirles que tomen todo lo que necesito de mi laboratorio, lo metan a la nave y solo tendría que programar la nave con nuestras coordenadas y ya está, tendré todo lo que necesito aquí mismo - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Si, pero ¿cuándo tardara en llegar? - pregunto Carl preocupado.

No te preocupes es la nave más rápida que he construido, llegara en un día - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Pero el ataque será en menos de 12 horas ¿Como vamos a pelear sin esa armadura? - dijo April seria.

Tranquila, la Yaratzin dijo que las naves que venían aquí no eran muchas y tampoco eran tan poderosos, si avisamos ahora a nuestros aliados estoy seguro que podremos realizar una contra ofensiva y repeler el ataque - dijo el rey Dracks.

Es cierto señor, iré a dar aviso a los líderes aliados, vamos April hay una batalla que pelear - dijo el padre de April.

Si padre - dijo calmada y volteo a ver a Jimmy - bueno, te lo encargo, confió en que tu podrás construir esa arma Jimmy - dijo sonriendo.

Lo hare - dijo Jimmy calmado y April se fue para preparar el combate.

Bien pues manos a la obra, no tenemos mucho tiempo - dijo Cindy calmada.

Ah, espera Cindy - dijo Jimmy en voz alta y esta se detuvo.

¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto Cindy.

Gracias...por darme ánimos - dijo Jimmy sonriendo.

Yo...no fue nada, Jimmy - dijo Cindy devolviéndole la sonrisa - ahora andando, se agota el tiempo - dijo Cindy calmada y se fue corriendo.

Si, ya voy - dijo Jimmy y se fue tras ella y en el camino se encontró a Goddard - hola muchacho, ven tenemos una nueva misión - dijo Jimmy y se fue corriendo con su perro.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que las razas aliadas de los Gorlocks llegaran al planeta ya con una ofensiva bastante bien preparada y eso solo en una aproximadamente, tenían naves de combate, hombres y recursos, Shina la reina guerrera de las femali aterrizo en el planeta con su flotilla de naves y guerreras.

Bien Dracks, son las mejores guerreras que pude conseguir, aproximadamente 450 soldados y 20 naves de combate mediano y varias cajas con armamento y municiones - dijo Shina calmada caminando hacia en rey quien se encontraba con todo su consejo de defensa.

Bien, no está nada mal, serán de gran ayuda - dijo el rey feliz viendo a las guerreras de Shina. Poco después de que Shina llegara, Kakuzei se acercó a donde se encontraban Dracks y Shina.

Mas vale que no sea una falsa alarma, Gorlock - dijo Kakuzei serio - Logre traer 550 soldados y 5 naves de combate mediano, no hagas que mi ayuda sea en vano - dijo serio.

No lo será, gracias por ayudarnos - dijo Jimmy llegando con todos sus amigos lo cual molesto un poco a Kakuzei.

No estoy aquí para ayudarte humano, lo hago porque es lo que más me conviene, si ganamos la guerra me quedare con toda la tecnología de ese tal Blizzard, así que no te confundas, lo hago por mis intereses, nada más - dijo Kakuzei serio y se fue caminando.

¿Acaso no es un amor? - dijo Cindy con un tono notorio de sarcasmo.

Jimmy, que bueno que llegas ¿Como va el asunto de la armadura? - pregunto el Rey Dracks.

Mi nave ya salió de la tierra, estará aquí a esta hora mañana - dijo Jimmy calmado.

Yo solo espero que después de este día, haya un mañana - dijo Libby preocupada.

Tranquila Libbs, sé que Jimmy y su ejército de extraterrestres salvara el día otra vez ¿Verdad Carl? - dijo Sheen animado.

Claro, Jimmy volverá a salvar el día como siempre lo hace - dijo Carl calmado.

Gracias chicos, pero esta vez no solo soy yo, son todos ellos, todos los seres que vinieron a detener esta amenaza - dijo Jimmy observando como todos los guerreros preparaban todo para la batalla. En ese momento llegaron los guerreros más fuertes de esa galaxia, los yautja, llegaron en naves más grandes que las de las fémali y los Yoma además que también los superaban en cantidad dejando a todos asombrados.

Wow ¿Ese es su ejército? - pregunto Zaunel asustado.

Solo una pequeña parte - dijo April seria - El rey Yondu nos dio la lista de su generosa aportación por adelantado. 40 naves de combate pesado, 100 cajas de equipo de combate y médico y 1000 soldados - dijo April seria - después de nuestro ejército, los yautja fueron los que más aportaron - dijo viendo como el rey Yondu bajaba de sus naves junto a sus 1000 soldados y sin perder tiempo se prepararon para el combate.

Bien ahora creo que nos toca ¿No padre? - dijo April calmada.

Así es hija, vamos a prepararnos - dijo el padre de April y se fue caminando, pero Jimmy detuvo a April.

Espera ¿A dónde vas? - dijo Jimmy preocupado.

A pelear, soy una soldado ¿Lo olvidaste? - dijo April con una sonrisa - Ustedes deben ir a refugiarse nosotros haremos el resto, váyanse - dijo April y se fue corriendo.

Jimmy y los demás hicieron caso, pues en el combate no serían de ayuda, Jimmy y sus amigos estaban esperando a que el ataque comenzara.

Bien, ya casi es hora de que las naves lleguen ¡Todos en sus posiciones! - grito el rey Dracks detectando a las naves de Blizzard entrando en la zona de ataque, la naves de Blizzard no se esperaban que serían emboscados, las naves de Blizzard pasaron por uno cinturón de asteroides dificultándoles la maniobrabilidad.

Rayos, odio estas estúpidas rocas - dijo un piloto de una nave mientras su radar empezó a sonar - ¿Que rayos?... - el piloto no digo nada más pues su nave fue alcanzada por los repentinos disparos enemigos y fue destruida. El ataque comenzó, la emboscada fue un éxito las naves Yautja iban a la cabeza mientras las femali y Yomas defendían la reta guardia pero la respuesta de las naves de Blizzard también fue aguerrido a pesar de estar entre asteroides lograron responder el fuego.

¡Nos emboscaron! ¡Líderes de escuadrón, Fuego de respuesta! ¡Sométanlos! - dijo el capitán de la flota de naves de Blizzard el cual era un ser de apariencia de un humano alto y musculoso pero de color rojo y con una larga cabellera negra y así la batalla empezó.

Bien ¡Artillería terrestre listos para disparar! - dijo el rey Dracks mientras delante de el varios artilleros, lo cuales operaban un arma parecida a una ametralladora pero de mucho más largo alcance, apuntaban hacia el cielo, pues su objetivo eran las naves de Blizzar - ¡FUEGO! - Grito Dracks y la artillería soltó ráfagas de disparos.

Las naves de Blizzar no se quedarían atrás - ¡Liberen la infantería! ¡Desháganse de la artillería terrestre! - dijo el capitán y varios soldados entraron a unas pequeñas capsulas y fueron soltados hacia el planeta Gorlock.

Bien, ahora nos toca a nosotros - dijo Shina mientras sus guerrera estaban listas.

Hora de aplastar a esos gusanos - dijo Kakuzei motivando a sus hombres.

Soldados, a la batalla - dijo el rey Dracks y sus soldados se alzaron para pelear.

Mientras Yondu no dijo nada y sus tropas ya estaban listas para una "gran casería"

¡Ahhhh vamos morir! - frito Carl asustado.

Ya contrólate gordo - dijo Sheen dándole una cachetada.

Bien, ya comenzó ahora solo queda esperar - dijo Jimmy serio.

NOTA: Hola que tal gente espero les haya gustado y que se hayan divertido, tratare de subir capítulos mas seguido, teniendo 2 fanfic es algo difícil, así que hare lo que pueda, gracias gente, bye :)


End file.
